


Soul to Squeeze

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, OT3, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Yulmalee centric.





	1. Prompt: "Just give me your hand. Why're you being so difficult?"

“Just give me your hand. Why are you being so difficult?”

Kanda continued to scowl at Alma, his dark eyes shifting from the pout on their face to the bottle of nail polish in their hand. He glanced over at Lenalee, hoping for backup, but she was already too involved in her own freshly manicured nails.

“It’s a waste of time,” Kanda said, turning away and staring at the corner in his room. They were all cozied up on his bed (they always double-teamed him in his room, no matter how much he protested). Alma sat between him and Lenalee, a pile of colorful polishes in his lap.

“But it looks so good, Kanda. See?” Lenalee held up her hand and showed off the colorful array of polishes Alma had applied to her long, delicate nails. Each nail had a different color, or colors, and cute little designs. It took forever to complete each nail, and she only had one hand finished, but they had the time and nothing else to do between missions.

Kanda could feel his resolve waning as he ran out of excuses. “I’ll just fuck it up on my next mission. What’s the point”

Alma smiled at him, their face lit up bright as the sun. “But that just means we can do it again! I don’t mind, Yuu. It’s nice while it lasts.”

“Please, Kanda? It would be nice to have matching nails, wouldn’t it?” Lenalee added. She leaned in closer, her shoulder touching Alma’s as they both waited for his answer.

Damn their cute faces. He couldn’t say no.

“Fine. But nothing too crazy.” He held out his hand, letting Alma take it without further arguments. He hoped to God he wasn’t blushing. They always had that affect on him when they did things like this.

“Yes!” Alma cried out, grinning widely as they sifted through the polishes in their lap.

“Thank you, Kanda,” Lenalee said smiling over at him.

Kanda averted his gaze and quietly grumbled. He knew he had to be blushing now.


	2. Prompt: “Pucker up, buttercup.”

Letting out a long sigh, Kanda scrubbed at his damp hair with a towel. He was exhausted from training and just wanted to sleep for the rest of the night. The hot shower had relaxed his sore muscles, and his bed was calling to him. 

However, all that well earned relaxation and tiredness disappeared the moment he opened his bedroom door. Hands clamped on his shoulders, dragging him inside. “What the—?!”

He stumbled into the darkened room, the door closing behind him as he was pulled into the bed and a weight settled onto his chest. He was about to fight back and slug his attackers, when he heard familiar giggling and soft touches on his neck. He glared up where he assumed they were hovering over him, unable to see well in the dark. “You two are dead.”

“Oh, I think he’s mad, Lena,” Alma said, amusement ringing in their voice. 

“Good,” Lenalee said, her fingers threading through his damp, tangled hair. “He ditched us all day to train. That wasn’t very nice.”

“I could’ve hurt you two, you know,” Kanda grumbled. “You shouldn’t attack people like that, especially in the dark.”

“Who else would be in your room? Dork.” Alma laughed and shifted their weight. By then, Kanda’s eyes were beginning to acclimate to the dim light. He could just make out Alma’s form pinning him down, and Lenalee sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to his head.

“I don’t know,” Kanda snapped back. “It’s still dangerous.” 

Lenalee hummed, her fingers leaving his hair and resting on either side of his face. “Uh, oh. I think we’ve upset him a little too much, Alma.”

“Think we should do something to smooth his ruffled feathers?” Alma asked her, their hands slipping over Kanda’s chest.

Kanda let out a loud, angry breath. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here. I hate it when you do that.” They both looked at him then, smiles spreading over their faces, and he knew he was in for a long night. 

“Would you like the first go?” Lenalee asked, her eyes flickering over to Alma.

“Oh, yes.” Alma leaned in closer. “Pucker up, buttercup.” 

Kanda took in a breath to complain about the nickname, but before he could get the words out, Alma kissed him and his whole body melted against the mattress from the touch.

He was not getting any rest tonight.


	3. Prompt: “I like to think you’re above rose petals, but here we are.”

Lenalee sighed as she closed the door to her apartment, leaning against the smooth wood and dropping her purse on the floor next to her. She didn’t usually put much thought into luck or curses or fate or what-have-you, but today she was certain that the Universe was not on her side. 

Her alarm had malfunctioned, making her late for work. She missed her bus and had to take a taxi. She had forgotten about an important meeting that day, and her boss reamed her out for not being prepared. And to top it all off, it had been raining when she left, and she’d forgotten her umbrella. She looked like a drowned rat by the time she made it home, and her shoes felt squishy inside from all the water. 

This was not the kind of birthday she had wanted. 

After giving herself a moment to just breathe, she kicked off her wet shoes and slowly trudged to her bedroom. She knew she should probably eat something, but all she wanted to do was sleep off the rest of the day. Maybe if she woke up later, she could order a pizza—at least that way she wouldn’t have to leave her house and risk anymore bad luck befalling her. 

But when she opened the door, she let out a soft gasp. 

Candles were set about the room, lit and glowing in the dark. Even with the lights out, she could see perfectly with their light alone. Red and white rose petals dotted the neatly made bed—the same bed she’d left unmade this morning. A tray of fruit and cheese sat on her nightstand, as well as a chilled bottle of champagne and three glasses. 

“Do you like it?” a voice behind her asked. 

Lenalee startled a little, but when she turned and saw Alma and Kanda watching her nervously, she relaxed. “You both did all this for me?” Not waiting for an answer, she pulled them both into a tight hug, kissing their cheeks. 

“Yuu said it was too much, but I told him to shove off,” Alma said, squeezing her tightly.

“Shut up. I did not say that,” Kanda grumbled back, though there was no anger in his voice. 

“Yeah, says the guy who though the rose petals were overkill.” Alma rolled their eyes.

Kanda kissed Lena’s shoulder softly.  “I like to think you’re above rose petals, but here we are. Happy birthday.”

Pulling back, Lenalee sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She knew she was likely smudging her mascara, or what little was left from the rain, but she couldn’t help it. “You both are too wonderful. Thank you so much.” 

Alma cupped her cheeks, a sad look on their face. “Hey, no crying, Lena. You’re supposed to be happy.” 

“I’m sorry. It’s just been a rough day and this is so, so nice.” She leaned into the touch, their hands warm against her clammy skin. 

“C’mon, then,” Kanda said, tugging them both into the bedroom. “We’ll make it better.”

Lenalee flushed as she let Kanda lead them towards the bed. She giggled, wiping at a stray tear on her face. “You already have.”


	4. Prompt: "Get back into bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.

“Where are you going? Get back into bed.”

The sleepily spoken words were accompanied by a gentle hand gripping Lenalee’s forearm and pulling her back into bed. Before she knew it, she was sandwiched between Alma and Kanda again, the heat of their sweaty bodies engulfing her with warmth and comfort. She giggled and pushed the damp hair out of her face as she rested her head on one of the pillows that had been strewn about over the bed.

“I was just going to find a hair tie,” she said, not bothered by their insistence. “I thought you both would appreciate not getting my hair in your faces.”

Alma snorted and wrapped their arm around her naked waist. “I don’t mind at all—and it’s not like Yuu can say anything without being a hypocrite. Right, Yuu?”

Kanda mumbled a response, though it was muffled as he pressed his face into Lenalee’s neck, trailing hot opened mouthed kisses along her skin. She shivered against the touch, heat welling up in her stomach from how good it felt.

Alma smoothed their hand over her stomach, then up to tease her already hard nipples. “See? Now, can we continue where we left off?”

With a smile on her lips, she nodded. “Please do.”

Tapping Kanda on the shoulder, Alma sat up and shifted their weight. “Yuu, we can’t keep the lady waiting.”

“Mm,” Kanda hummed, still not able to form coherent words. He reluctantly pulled away from Lenalee’s neck, and moved towards the headboard, sitting up straight with his back against the cool wooden frame.

Their soft touches had left her a little dizzy, and when she caught her breath, she followed Kanda, moving just between his legs. Her throat was tight with excitement as she realized what they were about to do—it was one of her favorite positions.

Alma crawled up behind her, offering her a hand as she twisted around, her back now against Kanda’s chest. She lowered herself, sliding onto his hard cock with ease. They had both teased her enough by then that her delicate folds were slick and ready, and once she was fully seated onto Kanda, she leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her close, and resumed kissing and licking over her neck and ears.

Alma grinned widely, looking over their partners with excitement. “You’re both so gorgeous, I could cry.”

Kanda chuckled. “Don’t cry. You’ll ruin the mood.”

“Oh, hush,” Alma replied, settling in between Lenalee’s spread legs. She had folded them on either side of Kanda’s hips, making it easier for her to move when she needed to. They ran their hands over the smooth skin of her thighs as they met her gaze. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she replied, already breathless.

Alma knelt down between her spread thighs and gave a cursory lick over her just to judge her reaction. When she sighed and nudged her legs just a touch further apart, they continued. They spread her lips to find that perfect pink bud, hard and wet and ready. Alma licked over her again and again, small quick movements that left her body already tight with desire.

Kanda moved then, his hips thrusting up to test their bond, and Lenalee gasped at the pressure and full feeling inside her. She moved her hips just a little for the extra friction. If she moved too much, Alma wouldn’t be able to keep licking her, but moving too little left her wanting more from Kanda. It was a delicate balance.

She felt her walls clench around Kanda’s hardness as Alma hit a rhythm that left her moaning their names. Lenalee reached down, threading her fingers through Alma’s hair, gently pulling and tugging as she tried to hold herself back. She never could hold out long when they double teamed her like this.

Lenalee had closed her eyes for a moment, head lolled back against Kanda’s shoulder as he continued to gently press up into her. However, a quick pinch to one of her nipples left her gasping and she looked down again. Kanda teased the hard nub, thumb rubbing over the pert skin and sending chills down her back. It was then that she noticed Alma pleasing themself while they went down on her. One hand worked frantically between their legs, their tongue still keeping the same rhythm it had been earlier. Lenalee felt hot, tingly, and she wasn’t sure how long she could last.

She knew Alma loved going down on hers and Kanda, but it never really clicked how much they enjoyed it until she saw them coming before she even could. There was a mess on the sheets in only a few minutes, and Alma pulled back just for a moment to breathe before moving in to eat her out once more with renewed energy. The knot in her stomach tightened and snapped, and her whole body stiffened as she felt the shuddering orgasm take her over. She cried out, and it wasn’t until she relaxed did Alma pull away and wipe the mess from their face.

Everything that happened next felt like a blur in her post-orgasm haze. She felt Kanda push her forward into Alma’s arms, until her face was pressed into Alma’s shoulder and they were both laid out on the bed. Kanda angled her hips up and knelt behind her, finally able to thrust into her without hesitation. The sudden rough touch on her sensitive skin left her moaning. It was good, so good, and before she could get too loud, Alma kissed her, swallowing up every little noise she made until Kanda finally finished inside of her.

Once they’d all found completion and were satiated, they curled up on the damp sheets, cuddled against each other like kittens. Lenalee sighed contently, her face pressed up against Kanda’s chest as Alma spooned her from behind. In moments like these, she knew nothing else could ever be as perfect as this.


End file.
